


Doctor Who: The Pharao from Gallifrey

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Love, Married Couple, TARDIS - Freeform, TenRose - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: The Doctor, as well as his companions Rose and Jack, have somehow landed in Ancient Egypt, where the Doctor believes he is a Pharaoh and bears the name Ten-Sion.Will Rose and Jack succeed in reminding him of his true life? And what about all the people who love him because of his goodness as a Pharaoh?





	1. Chapter 1 - The King of the Old Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> A new short story of me.
> 
> As always I wish you a lot of fun reading. Immerse yourself in past times.
> 
> Allons-y!

Small hint at the beginning: In ancient Egypt, there were no slaves, but prisoners.

******************

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: The Pharaoh from Gallifrey 

Chapter 1 - The King of the Old Kingdom

2501 BC.

„Pharaoh, we have found the woman who entered the temple illegally last night.“

The young man leaned forward and stared at his first captain before his eyes fell on the girl at his side. She had an unusual hair color and she spoke in a language he did not understand.

„You can go, captain“, he said and the man left with a slight bow.

„You invaded the temple in the north of the city last night. Do you have an explanation for that?“

She just looked at him blankly. But at the same time, Rose wondered what had happened. Where was the TARDIS, why did the Doctor speak in an ancient Egyptian language and why did he have the title of Pharaoh?

He got up and walked around her once. The fact that he was almost naked for the time and due to the warm climate, did not really help anything.

„Your name, stranger?“, He pointed between himself and called his his - Ten-sion.  
„Rose“, she replied, understanding what he wanted.  
„Rose“, he repeated, „I've never heard that name before, but it sounds wonderful. I will teach you our language and take you to wife.“

If only she could understand him if only the TARDIS were around, but she disappeared.

In the next few weeks she learned the language of the ancient Egyptians, got to know their hyroglyphs and their culture. The pharaoh showed her the beauties of his kingdom, but there was always an expression in his dark eyes that she could not describe. Was it anger, fear, sadness... She just did not know it.

„Here is my pyramid built, people should be able to remember me even in the distant future.“  
She nodded, „They will.“  
„You think ahead, Rose from afar. What is it you want to be my wife?“  
„Forgive me if I ask, but does not a Pharaoh have several wives at his side?“  
„That's true, but I just want you by my side, no one else.“

She did not know if it would be good to marry him. He had completely forgotten his past, he did not even know who he was and that he was not human. The beating of his heart, according to his words, was regarded at birth as a sign of the goodness of the great god Amun Re, who foretold the boy a great future.

They arrived after a long hike on the banks of the Nile, where children played. She still found it strange that they walked around completely naked (which was normal at the time).  
Some of the girls looked at her, but it was more out of curiosity than rejection.  
„You want to know why you have such strange hair.“  
„They are not strange, they are normal. Where I come from, everyone would look weird at the sight of you.“

He laughed and agreed with her, which probably would be like that.  
„Pharaoh, good that you honor us with your visit.“  
„Thanks, I hope the harvest is good this year?“  
„Yes, the Nile had been merciful again. We will be able to bake a lot of bread.“

Suddenly the pharaoh jumped. He'd had these seizures every now and then, but he had not thought about it. Besides, no one would believe him when he said that he saw a man in the future who was very like him. Only the clothes were a bit unusual.

„My pharaoh!“, The man supported him, „are you all right?“  
„Yeah, fine, I'm okay.“

Rose looked up, why did he suddenly speak modern English? The other man looked at him blankly.  
„Are you really feeling well?“  
„Yes, no complaints, I just slept too little last night.“  
Now it was ancient Egyptian again. Rose wondered if the TARDIS was not around anyway, but the accident had damaged it harder than expected.  
„Rose, it's time to go back. The sun will die in a few hours.“

The ancient Egyptians believed that their sun god, Aton, died every night and was born again in the morning. For her, it was another sign of death and rebirth. Thinking about it now, it came very close to the regeneration of the Timelords.

„Can I still be out tonight? I would like to see the stars.“  
„You can, if you leave me by your side, Rose from the far country.“  
„Why do you always call me that?“  
„Because this is your name.“

She looked up at him. Here was his name Ten-sion, and he once told her he was the tenth incarnation of the Doctor. There was a little irony in the whole thing.  
„My name is Rose Marion Tyler and not "Rose from the far country".“  
He repeated her name, but the words sounded strange in the old language.  
„I feel like I've heard that name before, but it never could have happened.“

She looked up at him. It sounded as if his memories were slowly returning, without him even being aware of it.  
„You wished you had an evening under the stars, right? Why do not we stay right here and just enjoy it.“

It was really a nice place. The stars, which were still different in the sky at that time than in their time, shone above them. At least until something obscured her sight.  
„Doctor, you are in the way.“  
„Why do you call me that? I am not a doctor, but Pharaoh.“

Rose pushed him away and stood up. She finally had to tell him after all these weeks.  
„No, you are not a pharaoh. You are not even a human, but an alien from a distant world called Gallifrey. Your two hearts are normal to your species and not a sign of divine blessing.“

He looked at her, then shook his head.  
„You lie! Why should that be the truth?“  
Rose did not know what else she could do, so within a few steps she was with him and kissed him. If that did not help, then there was probably no hope.

„Rose... The TARDIS!“, He suddenly shouted and moved away from her to look around.  
„Where is the TARDIS? She must be here somewhere.“

He still spoke ancient Egyptian, which meant that there were still problems with the TARDIS because the language was not translated. However, it remained a mystery where he got the old language from.  
„Rose, we have to look for her. She can not be far away.“  
„You can not just go away, Ten-sion, the people here love you.“  
She was right, he had to come up with something to make it look like he had to go much too early. And he already had an idea.

A few days later, when the TARDIS was found behind a larger mountain and kept hidden there, the young pharaoh lay in bed with an unknown illness, which was deadly at the time, but could be quickly cured by the right treatment in the distant future. 

But to make it even more realistic, he had told Rose nothing of his plans, so she really believed he was going to die (and thus regenerate to his next self.)

How would the ancient Egyptians react when he suddenly stood before them as someone else? Who would believe him, he would still be the same? She did not have it then.

The Doctors really had no power over the disease, so all that could be seen was how slowly life escaped from this body.  
„If only we had found the TARDIS, you would be well again.“  
„Hey“, he coughed heavily, „I'm a timelord, we do not die, we regenerate.“  
„Do you really think I would want to lose you after this short time? I've been through this before!“

Somehow he already felt a bit bad, but it had to be.  
„You could still do me a favor. Marry me, it will be my last wish. Please, I do not ask for more.“

She was not sure if she should really do it. It would be....

*************

Continuation will follow on Sunday...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pharaoh's Long Journey - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor tells Rose something that none of his companions knew about her before.
> 
> And we get to know a distant ancestor of another Doctor Who character.

Chapter 2 - The Pharaoh's Long Journey - Part One

Rose just could not get the words out of her head. The Pharaoh wanted to make her his husband, but since he did not remember his true life, she was also aware that it would never happen. But now that he had asked her the same request as the doctor, she was not sure what she should do anymore.

The pharaoh, Ten-Sion, was dying, and all the people of his kingdom were already mourning. He was young and had not left an heir yet. Rose had come to the place where the pyramid of Pharaoh was built. She could only marvel at how quickly she was soaring, though due to the fact that they were only recently arrested at this time, it could not be.

Or was it really as short as Rose thought? Was the doctor perhaps here longer than it seemed?

„Rose!“, Someone shouted for her and when she turned around, Jack ran into her, in modern, future clothes, so a T-shirt and knee-length pants. She could not help but fall into his arms, smiling.

„The Doctor, he is...“  
„I know, I saw him, Rose. He thinks he is a pharaoh.“  
„Not anymore, but now he's about to die. Do you understand? He will not regenerate, he will die!“

Jack hugged the young woman like a good friend and stroked her hair. Rose was crying in his arms.

„He asked me to become his wife. As Pharaoh and as himself, but how can I fulfill that desire if I lose him anyway?“

Jack did not know. Unfortunately, he could not be here, even if he would have liked to try.

„Who are you and what do you intend to do with my wife?“, Came the voice of the doctor, now back in ancient Egyptian, behind them.

The Pharaoh looked at Jack like a stranger, which he probably was at that moment. But Rose could not take his eyes off him.

„Doctor, what happened?“, In her voice was all the confusion to hear, „you have been infected with a deadly virus.“

„Oh, Rose, from the far lands, as long as my two hearts, bestowed upon Amun-Res, beat for you, I will never die. I seem to have defeated the disease, my people no longer have to mourn for me and life can resume their everyday lives.“

She swallowed. Had he forgotten everything again? Were his memories, which he had collected in all his previous lives, blocked again by something?

Jack, who had retreated into the background by now, could only wait to see what would happen next.

The Doctor or pharaoh came up to her and bent down to kiss her. Well, that was the way it should be, but instead he whispered something to her.  
„Rose, I am still the Doctor, but at this time I am also the Pharaoh. I thought about staying here as long as I have the time. And we can still do our travels with the TARDIS.“

„Doctor?...“  
„I love you, Rose Marion Tyler or Rose from afar, so I want to marry you, so I want you by my side, so I could not bear losing you. Marry me please. Become my Pharaoh, my only wife, in this incarnation.“

Rose's eyes were watering. She had always dreamed to get a lot closer to him, but never did she think he would feel the same way. He was still her Doctor and this reincarnation loved her more than anything else, she also loved all his other selves, but just in this shape her feelings were strongest for her.

„Oh, shut up“, he tapped lightly on his forehead, nine of the past ten Doctors talking about the cunning he used to be closer to Rose. Although his direct predecessor understood in this case.

„Why should I keep silent?“  
„Not you, the others. My predecessors discuss whether I'm really doing the right thing. But I do not care. I am me, maybe I am different in this incarnation, maybe it has always been me. I stole the TARDIS, well, borrowed, I traveled the worlds and the times... What do I care what other Gallifreyan think or think about me? Already in my time at the academy I made friends with the TARDIS and promised to travel with her through space and time one day.“

Rose nodded slightly to show him she was listening.

„Gallifrey was boring, I love and miss my homeland, but I could not imagine being trapped there forever. What good is it for me to have a long life, so many different faces, if I can never get away?“

He put his lips on hers now, but did not really touch her. She herself wrapped her arms around his neck.  
„I have only one life in this incarnation, Rose Tyler, I want to spend it with you. I want to marry you not only because I need a husband by my side, but because I love you so much that my heart belongs to you alone. Besides... I'm one of the few Gallifreyan and I'm also the only timelord where the looms are not needed.“

Rose was staring at him now.  
„But I thought that the opportunity many years ago gave her the opportunity to naturally produce children. That's how you told me in your old self.“

The Doctor was smiling now.  
„Yes, there is a curse on us, but there are always exceptions. My dad was one of those who could naturally conceive children, not my mother. Still, they tried for many years, even when she was about to give up, my dad did not. After all, after so many years, I was born. While my parents all told me I was loomed, this was not the truth. Well, that's how I've heard it all my life. In truth, I have no idea who I am, who I was. I was just there one day, a little baby, where nobody knew where it came from, who his parents were.“

Rose looked at him. He sighed softly.  
„I said in my eighth incarnation that I was partly human, even though I can regenerate, even though two hearts are beating in my chest, I always wanted to leave Gallifrey, I loved the earth since I first saw it little boy heard about it. I just did not want to be a regular Gallifreyan.“

Now she kissed him, passionately, with everything she could give him. She did not care that he did not know where he came from. That he just appeared out of nowhere.

„Have you really been alone all your life?“  
„No, I was adopted by two, very nice Gallifreyan. They raised me like their own son. Come, Rose, let's sit over there. Jack, you can of course be there too. "

The Doctor had told his story, which was not even over, quite loudly.

He and Rose sat down on one of the stones, which are later processed into the blocks that make up the pyramid, Jack stopped in the background.

„My adoptive parents could not have children, either by loom or in a natural way. They had tried everything in the course of time and yet it was unsuccessful. Finally, when they learned that a baby had been found where nobody knew where it came from, they decided to raise it.“

„So you still do not know where you're from in reality?“  
He nodded, confirming her guess. Rose could not help feeling pity for the man whose heritage will forever remain an eternal mystery.

„Why did not you try to find out for yourself?“, Jack asked him suddenly and the doctor lowered his head. Of course he had done so long ago, but there seemed to be no record anywhere. Whoever his true parents were, wherever he came in truth... The truth would probably never come to light.

„Let's see past the workers“, he said finally, to escape from the sad story of his long life. Jack, however, would not accompany him.

Rose was shortly surprised how much the ordinary inhabitants of Egypt greeted their pharaoh. Ten-Sion raised a hand and asked for silence.

„My dears, as you all can see, I have conquered the disease and can be near you again with my goodness. As you may know, I have decided against all my predecessors to have only one consort by my side.“

„But, my pharaoh, the woman is a stranger from a faraway land...“

„It does not change the feelings I bring towards her. When the moon reaches its full size the next time, I will turn Rose into a distant land. As I speak these words here.“

He was aware that not everyone agreed with his decision, but that did not bother him. They might be even more shocked/surprised if they learned of his true origins.

The days until the next full moon passed and the young couple prepared for their marriage. Of course, Rose had wondered how Jackie would react when she learned that her daughter was married not only to the Doctor but also to a pharaoh at the same time.

„You worry too much“, her fiancee stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders so she could lean against him.

„After all, I marry, how should I not worry about that, Doctor.“  
„How will Jackie explain everything the next time we visit her“, he promised her, „besides, I think she just wants you to be happy.“  
„That's me, Doctor. I love you and you are with me, so how can I not be happy?“

He turned her over and just pulled her into a hug.  
„I love you too, that's why I want to marry you and be by my side as long as we have the time.“

Rose kissed him as she had often done in the last few days and yet it never seemed to be enough.  
„Can we take a trip with the TARDIS?“, She asked him and he nodded, took her hand and led her into a room that no one but the doctor and his companions were allowed to enter.

There stood the TARDIS and seemed to have been waiting to travel again. After all, it was very many weeks for her to be locked up in this room.

The Doctor tapped the wood of the "police public call box" and then opened the door. Rose followed him inside and they decided to change into modern clothes.

When both of them, dressed in their usual clothes, finally stood there, there seemed to be no stopping them. The Doctor pushed her against the wall and as he kissed her, his hands moved so quickly over her body that she felt they were everywhere at the same time.

„I want you, Rose“, he whispered softly, „you have no idea how much I want you.“  
„Then do not waste time talking, just do it“, she said, and soon after, he joined her. Rose had always thought it would be different with him and that's exactly what it did. He loved her, she felt it with him.

„Drop yourself for me, Rose Tyler“, he breathed gently, and she did, placing her head in the crook of his neck and finding her salvation at the same time as the Doctor did.

„That was pretty intense“, Rose said after they had fully dressed again.  
„That was not all“, he grinned, „and if we have a little more time, I'll show you what else I want.“

She pulled him to him and whispered against his lips, she was looking forward to it.

Back in ancient Egypt, Jack came to them, accompanied by a young man.  
„This is Araqus, he wanted to talk to you about the paintings inside the pyramid.“

„My pharaoh, you defeated a disease that is unknown to us, and should not it someday accompany you in another life?“

Ten-Sion gave him permission.  
„Design it to your liking, my boy.“  
„Thank you, my Pharaoh. Rest assured that I will not disappoint you.“

After leaving with Jack, Rose frowned in confusion, indicating that Araqus looked a bit like Mickey.  
„No wonder, he is also a kind of great-great-great-great-great-uncle of him, the part with the great-uncle still would have to be supplemented quite often.“

„How do you know that?“  
He pulled something out of the bag he was carrying and showed her a small device.  
„Here are the names of all the descendants of Araqus.“

She did not ask how the device worked. He probably did not know it himself and would explain it to her in some pointless connection that he himself did not know what he was talking about.

„So Mickey is partly ancient Egyptian?“  
„To a tiny percentage, Rose. Even you are not a perfect Englishwoman.“

She only nodded.

„Come, I want to talk to the workers a bit. Besides, you will soon be my wife and I will not allow you to stay behind high walls all the time.“

Rose looked up at him and sometimes could not believe how much she loved him. She also had feelings for his previous self somewhere, which was always complaining about his ears, even though he had sometimes just made it a joke, but the current self had really pulled her to him.

„In two days, at full moon, we will finally be married. Excited, Rose Tyler.“  
„A little, after all, I marry an alien so many millennia before my birth and also his birth.“

He had not even thought about that, on the other hand, they forgot the little things quickly.

„Oh, Rose, I love you, so much that sometimes even the feeling comes up, my breathing bypass would fail when I'm with you. I can not wait for the two days until our wedding.“


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pharaoh's Long Journey - Part Two

Chapter 3 - The Pharaoh's Long Journey - Part Two

Finally the moment had come, where the moon shone once more in its full glory. Thoth, the god of the moon, who appeared in either an ibiskike or a baboon-like form, stood as a statue of an ibis over the young couple, the benevolent Pharaoh Ten-Sion and his wife Rose, from the distant lands. Thoth, who was to hold his protective hand over her, was also considered the god of magic, science, scribe, wisdom, and calendar.

The Doctor, who met the Osiran in his fourth incarnation, knew, of course, that the Egyptian gods were quite normal beings like any other, but they could use certain tricks to "bring miracles" to the people of those days.

„Even less and I can see everything of you.“

The Doctor had just put a light cloth around his waist and his torso was adorned with a gold armor with the Pharaoh's crest.  
„I'm just glad if I can put it down“, he said, „I've never had anything left for such things.“

„You're still fine, I have to wear this long rag where only my forearms are free“, Rose sighed and put a hand on his chest. He leaned forward slightly and brought his lips to her ear.  
„Then let's get over it quickly“, he breathed softly, „besides, I have a surprise for you.“

He took his fiancé's hand and gently pulled her outside, where all his employees were waiting. Rose's gaze, however, went first to the older woman.

„You were pretty worried all the time about your mother not being able to attend our wedding, so I just invited her from me.“

Out of gratitude, Rose fell around his neck, then turned to Jackie.  
„I'm so glad you can be there, mum“, she whispered in modern English, not believing that the Doctor had taught her ancient Egyptian.

„Of course I was pretty shocked when he suddenly stood in front of me and explained what had happened and then made big promises to never hurt you. And since I want to convince myself of it, I'm just here.“

Rose did not care what the background was, she was alone enough to have Jackie here.

High in the sky was the full moon, the god Thoth was watching over them and the ceremony went its way... and was also quite long, as all involved had to determine.

But finally, the Doctor and Rose were married (at least in ancient Egypt) and could henceforth deny their lives together.

The pharaoh thanked everyone, but also said that he and his wife would now retire to their apartments, ie the Tardis.

Once there, he pulled her to him.  
„How is my princess? Or should I rather say Mrs. Tyler-Smith?“

Rose hid her face against his chest and he could hear her soft sobbing. He gently ran his hand through her hair and then put a gentle kiss on the same.

„Let's go to sleep“, he suggested, „it had been a long day and a long night and we both needed some sleep.“

His wife nodded. His wife, somehow the thought of it was still unfamiliar, but of course she would not complain. After all, she was now married to the man she had fallen in love with.

The Doctor smiled as he looked at his wife. Of course, he has been married several times in all his life, and in the future, it may happen, but for the next few years, his two hearts alone were Rose Tyler.

„I love you, my pharaoh“, she murmured after sitting down and pulling her into his arms.  
„I love you too, my Bad Wolf. Now let us sleep.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Jackie Tyler had decided to stay here in ancient Egypt, so she could always stay close to her daughter and if she did not feel much yearned for her time, then there was still the Doctor's TARDIS.

But first she had to talk to Rose and her husband about her decision and it could still happen that she was trying to talk her out of it. But she would not be deterred by her decision.

Well, she had to get used to the rather revealing clothes, especially because her son-in-law was going to walk around half-naked most of the time, but she had to go through all that.

„You're up early, Mum“, Rose said.  
„Good morning to you too, little one. Is not your husband awake yet?“  
„He was asked by his people this morning to accompany them, as they want to talk about when it's time to start a family... Well, well said, to bring a male heir into the world.“

Jackie nodded, since she had long been aware that Gallifreyan and humans were normally incompatible. In the "normal case" but could also mean that it does not have to be so. There was also the fact that Doctor had never known his true origin.

Alone, the two hearts beat in his chest, he had a breathbass and of course could regenerate, said that of course also gallifreyan blood flowed in him, thus testifying that he was Gallifreyan, but to what percentage could no one say.

On top of that, even as a little boy, he was enthusiastic about the earth, even though some stories could be really scary. Of course, since he undertook all these journeys, he had to realize that many things were not quite as they had been told to him as a child.

Now he was sitting here with the officials who had been telling him all along, when it would be the right moment to conceive a boy, and that it had to happen at that particular moment.

Outwardly, he smiled, inwardly rolling his eyes. Of course he wanted to have a family with Rose, he did not want anything else, but even the ancient Egyptian gods could not help it if he and Rose were not compatible.

„I would now like to go to my wife, if I am permitted“, the pharaoh stood up, wishing for the moment nothing more than traveling to honeymoon with the TARDIS and Rose. And he finally wanted to slip back into his normal clothes.

Jackie had told Rose all about her plans to stay here. She also told her that in her time there was nothing left to hold her, and if she wanted to go home, the doctor could still take her there with the TARDIS.

After handling all these words, Rose fell around her mother's neck and could not say how grateful she was for that.  
„I should probably learn ancient Egyptian, otherwise I will not be able to speak.“

Rose grinned as she heard footsteps behind her and her husband suddenly pulled her away from her mother and into his arms.  
„What plans are you making against me?“, He asked, breathing gentle kisses on Rose's neck.  
„As if we were going to tell you that, Pharaoh. But if you really want to know, Mum has decided to stay here.“

Rose told him everything she had learned just a few minutes ago, and the doctor just nodded. Of course he had not been surprised, because Jackie Tyler would never leave her daughter alone.

„Then welcome to ancient Egypt, Jackie. And of course, you can always come to me, if you're in the mood for a trip“, he grinned, „but first I would like to go with my wife to the honeymoon.“

„Please do not bring my daughter back after a year“, she only asked him, „because I can still give pretty solid slaps.“

The Doctor swallowed, he had not forgotten how hard Jackie could strike. So of course he made the promise to be back earlier this time.

„Fine, but before you set out, it would be better to learn the language of that time.“  
The Doctor nodded, and since Rose had learned ancient Egypt within a week, he was confident that Jackie would not need it much longer.

So they had to wait a bit, until they finally could travel to the honeymoon.

But as the next few days passed, Rose was getting worse. At first she was supposed to be pregnant, but this later turned out to be the all-clear. Rose and the Doctor were not compatible with 95.5%, but even at 4.5%, it's not impossible that it might one day happen.

But Rose collapsed a few hours after it became known. It was then discovered, with the help of the TARDIS, that their metabolism was so severely altered that they could not remain in an epoch of the earth for any length of time, even with breaks in between, because they would otherwise be completely repelled and thus thus would die.

„What exactly is that supposed to mean?“, Jackie wanted to know because she could not completely follow the Doctor.  
„Jackie, Rose has become, to make it completely possible, a time traveler. Your body needs these journeys to survive.“  
„And if she does not, would she die?“

He nodded, „It also means that she can not be with you all the time. Two days is already the maximum?“

He looked at the sleeping form of his wife and swallowed before turning back to Jackie.  
„I'm sorry I could not do more.“  
„It's alright. At least I will not be completely removed from my daughter. Just promise me that you will pay attention to them.“

He did so and they left Rose alone for the next few hours so she could recover. The TARDIS would get in touch if anything should be.

While the Pharaoh/the Doctor was walking around, he was asked by some how the young woman was doing. He explained it to them and thankfully everyone seemed really worried, considering the fact that Rose is from a country that was founded by the Romans in a few centuries.

„My wife is resting a bit at the moment, but she's fine otherwise. So do not worry.“

The crowd nodded and went back to their tasks, while he himself thought about how he could manage in the future, while traveling again and again, but to attend important events. One thing he knew was that it would not be easy to combine all of this.

Meanwhile, Rose was awake again and of course was confused at first, where she was at all. The Tardis explained everything to her, but also said that it was better for Doctor to come closer.

Rose had to process that, however, first and therefore had no nerve to talk about it with her husband.

He returned to the TARDIS an hour later, which was just because he was so worried about Rose and just wanted to spend the next few hours with her.  
When he saw that she was awake, he wanted to pull her out of pleasure and just hold on to it, but let it go because the collapse was a bit too much. So he had to content himself with putting a hand on her shoulder.

„How are you?“  
„A little hazy“, she admitted, „is it true that I can not stay in one place for a long time?“  
He nodded, „Yes, your values have changed so much that you would otherwise die. Since this has not happened to any other companion before, it must have something to do with Bad Wolf, although I can not say what it is.“

Rose nodded. She seemed to have changed lately. A few days ago she had cut deeply on her finger and the bleeding was very strong, so that a small scar would be guaranteed to remain behind, but instead the injury had healed within an hour.

So far she had not told the Doctor about it.

„Well, when I think about it, that's not bad at all. On the contrary, for the rest of my life I can not only get to know unknown places, I can go there at certain times.“

He just looked at her and finally asked if she meant it and she nodded with a smile.  
„Besides, it would be boring for us both to spend all this time in one place.“

He grinned and kissed her lightly.  
„So, ready for the honeymoon? I know a great planet that has been reserved for Newlyweds couples since the year or from the year 5447... and where even Jack would make eyes.“

Rose saw him a little wounded, but saw that in the look of his brown eyes a certain passion for a certain thing.

So they made their way to the planet and into the time and Rose was strangely regarded by some. When the doctor asked what year it was, he was given the answer "3778", grabbed Rose's hand, and pulled her back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible.

„What should that be?“  
„We had landed in a time when strangers were forbidden to enter the planet. And not because there was an epidemic, but because at the time the chief despised everything that was not born on the planet. Luckily, this epoch lasted only 20 years, then he died and his son immediately took out the old laws and allowed their planet to be open again to visitors as well as beings from other worlds who wanted to stay longer.“

Eventually he managed to land in the right year and they were immediately welcomed by the inhabitants of the planet, who came from different species, including humans.

„I did not recognize you, Doctor!“, A man greeted him, who looked like a middle-aged man, but was over 350 years old.  
„Yes, Irekyos, it's been a long time, how are you?“

Irekyos belonged to a people that was almost completely wiped out by the Daleks in the past, only those who were out of their homeworld at the time, 100 years ago, survived the attack, but they witnessed the destruction of their homeworld, of which only dust and debris remained.

Since then, the survivors are nomads, always looking for a new home, but fearing that the Daleks would appear there, they were rejected everywhere.

„And who is the young woman who accompanies you?“  
„This is Rose Tyler, my wife.“  
„Hello“, she greeted him, whereupon Irekyos gently extended his hand and put it on her stomach. Obviously, Rose did not understand what that meant and was understandably confused.

„May the stars watch over you and give the child all the happiness that is given to them.“

„It is the official greeting to his people“, explained the Doctor, „but I do not understand the part about the child itself.“

Irekyos was laughing now and it sounded like the gentle play of distant bells.  
„Oh, Doctor, have you forgotten in all these years that we only know by a light touch whether a child is going to be born or not?“

He was really embarrassed now before he understood what he and his wife were saying.

And in all the joy the Timelord felt, he whirled Rose around several times, telling her again and again that he loved her.

Rose Tyler would not remain the Doctor's only love, but she would be the Doctor's greatest love, lovingly called Ten somewhere.

THE END


End file.
